There For You
by whackedout101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had been best friends for about 8 years, and Gabriella has loved Troy from the moment they meant. Will Troy realize that he's longed for her too? Will Troy realize that she was alway there for him?
1. Best Friends Forever

**Dang it! I keep coming up with new stories...that's really hard for me! Please! If you want a chapter out in a certain story I'll gladly do it! So anyways...this story is called: There For You...I might change it...I can't come up with anything else...what can I say...I'm AN IDIOT! Lol...anyways...here's chapter 1...(sorry no trailer, lol...jk, there is no trailer though. I might as well save you guys the time)...**

**DISCLAIMER: I got the idea from a story called: Always Right Beside You, written by: TinkerbelleT**

**Chapter 1**

"GIVE IT BACK!" the 9 year old Gabriella screamed trying to get back her lunch money.

"C'mon...newbie! Beg!" shouted Tim.

"Please! Give it back!"

Then Tim's friend grabbed her science book. "Guys! Pease give it back! Please!" Gabriella begged.

"Catch Peter!" said Tim.

"Got it! C'mon nerd! Jump!" said Peter.

"Please...I beg of you!" said Gabriella getting teary-eyed.

"Aww...she's crying..." said Tim.

"Aww...we're so sorry...NOT!" said Peter.

"Please..." Gabriella started to cry.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" said a voice.

"Crap, it's Bolton..." they both dropped the book and her lunch money.

The boy ran over to the Gabriella. "You okay...? Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah...I'm okay...and I'm fine..." Gabriella wiped away her tears and picked up the science book and lunch money, "Thanks..."

"It's okay...those two are idiots. I'm Troy by the way...Troy Bolton." Troy said smiling at her.

"Thanks...I'm Gabriella, Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said shyly.

"Gabriella Montez? Where have I heard that? Oh yeah! Duh! Well...my mom told me there was someone moving in the house across the street! You live on Lewis and Smith right?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah...number 1625..." Gabriella said shyly.

"Cool! I live in 1627...right across..."

"Yeah...that cool..." Gabriella gave him a weak smile.

"So, my mom tells me your like the smartest 4th grader out there? True?"

"Yeah...I guess you could say that...I mean, not really, but I love to study and stuff..."

"Great! Maybe you could tutor me...I'm not the smartest person in the world..." Troy admitted shyly.

"Yeah...cool...I've never had a friend like you..." Gabriella said softly.

"Same here. We'll make an awesome team Montez!" said Troy smiling at her.

"Sure, if you say so Bolton."

Right then, the two friends knew that this was the beginning of a great friendship...

**Okay, so that's that for this chapter...**

**xxxKendahl**


	2. A Guy? Really?

**Here's chapter 2...sorry for the late update...**

Troy honked the car horn. "C'mon Gabi..." said Troy.

Gabriella got out of her house. "Sorry Bolton...I woke up late..." said 17 year old Gabriella getting into the car.

"It's not like you to be so...late?" said Troy laughing at his friend.

Their friendship has lasted for a good 8 years...they knew everything about eachother.

"Sorry...my alarm didn't go off...and just...-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...now let's get to school before we are late." said Troy.

They drove to school and at the enterance of their school their friends, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, and the diva... Sharpay Evans. "Yo Troy! C'mon guys!" shouted Chad.

Gabriella smiled at her friends. She ran up the stairs. "Gosh! You guys are so late." said Chad.

"It's Montez's fault! She woke up late...welll...so she says..." said Troy laughing.

"Shut up Bolton! Or else I'll...I'll-" she was interupted.

"You'll what? Smack me with one of them school books you got?" Troy laughed.

"They're heavy...and you'd use one if you actually studied!" said Gabriella.

"Yeah...well you have your talents and I have mine!" said Troy.

"So, uh did you finish your math homework?" asked Gabriella.

"Well...uh...no...I was hoping I could just...-"

"Copy mine?" Gabriella said laughing.

"Well...yeah...how did you know?" asked Troy sheepishly.

"Troy...we've been best friends for what? 7 years? I think I'd know you enough, to know what your about to say..." said Gabriella.

"Actually Gabs, it's been 8years! Now you see? I at least can count the years we've known eachother!" said Troy laughing.

"So, uh...when are you gonna do that math homework?" asked Gabriella.

"Um...well...-"

"How's 'bout you come over tonight...around 5...?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Only if you buy the-"

"Pizza?"

"Yep..you know what I want...I want-"

"I know...you want mushrooms and pepperoni..." said Gabriella rolling her eyes and laughing at her friend.

"Okay guys! Sheesh! It's like you guys can finish eachothers sentences." Sharpay laughed.

"Well...we can Shar..." said Troy chuckling.

The bell rang...they all went to their classes.

At lunch...

Gabriella sat her usual table. Sharpay and Taylor sat next to her. "Gabriella...when are you going to tell him?" asked Sharpay.

"Tell who what?" Gabriella asked playing dumb.

"Gabs...you may be smart in school...but I know girls and guys and how they click...so...when are you going to tell him?"

"Shar..how long have I known you?"

"Um...we met in the middle of 7th grade so...uh...4 years? Right? We're sophmores so yeah...but when are going to tell him?"

"Sharpay...Troy and I have been best friends for 8 years...it'll be too...I don't know...WEIRD! Besides...I know him...I'm not his type...I mean...we're complete opposites!"

"Not his type? Gabs...if Troy's willing to be your best friend...then..." Taylor said.

"Just drop it! I'm not going to tell him!" said Gabriella madly.

"C'mon Gabi...you have to Troy sooner or later!" said Sharpay madly.

"Tell Troy what?" asked Troy sitting down next to Gabriella.

"Er...uh...that..."

"That she likes someone!" said Sharpay quicky.

Gabriella shot her a look. Sharpay looked at her with a 'trust me' look.

"A guy? Really? Gabs never told me anything about boy?" said Troy sounding a little hurt.

"That's because it's...nothing..." said Gabriella flushed with red.

"Yeah...sure...it's nothing...she won't tell him..."

"That's because I know he doesn't like me." said Gabriella knowing that was true...or so she thought.

"C'mon 'Brie...the guy would be crazy not to like you..." said Troy.

"Yeah...crazy..." said Gabriella sighing.

"So who is this guy your...oh so crazy about?" asked Troy.

"Um...-"

"Grant! Grant Mathews! Gabriella thinks he's hottest guy at West High." Gabriella interrupted.

"Shut up Sharpay!" said Gabriella getting mad.

"Is that true Bella?" asked Troy feeling hurt.

"Um...yeah...I suppose..." Gabriella said wondering why Sharpay had said that.

Troy was shocked. Not once has Gabriella ever mention anything about guys. Troy was hurt too. Because she never told him about this guy...They told eachother everything about everything and anything.

"So...how long have you liked Grant?" asked Troy curiously.

"Um...-"

"FOREVER! I mean...she's liked him since the first day she laid eyes on him!" said Sharpay.

Gabriella gave a look at Sharpay.

"Really? Then, how come you never told me about him?" asked Troy hurt.

"It's nothing Troy..." Gabriella turned bright red.

"Well...okay?" asked Troy.

**Sorry guys for the late update.**

**xxxKendahl**


	3. Our Trust Is Broken

**Okay guys, I'm sorry for the late updating for this story, I've just been trying to update for all my stories...which is 6...so anyways...here's chapter 3...**

**DISCLAIMER: from the chapter of TinkerbelleT Right Beside You**

**Chapter 3**

"Um, Troy, can I talk to Shar for second!" Gabriella said and gave Sharpay a look.

"Sure?" Troy said confused on what was happening. Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's arm and dragged her away from the table. "WHAT THE HELL SHAR??" Gabriella whiper-yelled.

"Look, you've loved Troy for how long?" Sharpay asked.

"8 years..." Gabriella responded.

"And, you want him to like you back right...?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah...but remember that day when I told you about, that girl he liked?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah...wasn't her name uh...Amanda?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah..." Gabriella had the flashback...

_GABI'S POV_

_Troy and I were at the park. Just laying there, Troy was looking up at the clouds. "Um, Gabi?" Troy said, his voice sounding nervous, "Nevermind..." Troy said quickly. _

"_What was it? Troy...you know we've been friends for forever...you can tell me anything." I said. _

"_How do you know when you like someone?" asked Troy. _

_My heart was startng go faster. Could he be talking to be me? "Well...you always smile when your around them, you can't get them out of your head...and when you see them you melt.." I said. _

"_Well...that's how I feel about this one girl..." he said. _

"_W-Who is it?" I asked nervous. My heat was pounding faster. _

"_I'm not telling...but...she's a smart girl, beautiful...and I'm always nervous and melt when I'm with her or around her..." Troy said. Is he talking about me? I prayed he was. _

"_Have you told her? I mean, how felt...?" I asked. _

"_Nah...I'm afraid she doesn't like me..." he said. _

"_How does she act around you?" I asked._

"_She smile when sees me, and blushes when I talk..." Troy said. _

"_Well, I think you should tell her..." I said. He had to be talking about me..._

"_Really?"_

"_She probably feels the same way...but just like you, to afraid to tell you." I smiled._

"_Really?" he looked up and are eyes met. I started to blush. "You think?" he smiled at me. _

"_I don't just think, I know..." I smiled at him. _

_Troy was starting to think. Here it comes...the moment I've been wait for forever...his confessiont the he loved me back. _

"_I'll tell her...thanks Gabs...and I want you to know...that know matter what...if things work out between Amanda and I, we'll still be best friend forever...okay?" Troy said._

_Amanda? He like Amanda? How could I be so stupid. My eyes started to fill with tears. "Y-yeah...totally...I understand.." I said with tears running down my face. _

"_You okay Gabs?" asked Troy. _

"_Yeah...j-just allergies..." I said._

"_You sure...?" He asked. _

"_Positive...um, Troy, I gotta go home? Okay?" I said._

"_I thought you and I were going to walk home?" Troy said. _

"_NO! I mean...no...it's cool...stay here, and look there's Amanda..." I said with tears still running down my face._

"_Okay..."_

"GABI!" I hear Sharpay say.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You okay? Your crying?" Sharpay said worried,

"I'm okay..."

"You were thinking about it weren't you?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"C'mon let's go back." Sharpay said.

"Okay..." I said still crying.

I came back trying to not cry in from of Troy. But I couldn't help myself. "Gabs are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Y-yeah...allergies." I said.

"Allergies? It's not allergy season 'Brie." Taylor said.

"It's nothing okay!" I said mad.

"It's cool Gabs..." said Troy.

"Yeah...so cool." I said. I had another flashback.

"_GAB!" I heard someone screaming. _

_I turned around. "Yeah Troy?" I said._

"_Hey..." I said. It had been two days, since him admitting he liked Amanda. _

"_Hey...thanks, for giving me all that advice." he said. _

"_No prob." I said. I could feel tears crowding my vision. _

"_I'd like you to meet Amanda...my girlfriend." Troy said. _

"_Girlfriend?" I said. _

"_Yeah...you were right...about everything..." he said. _

"_Oh..." I said feeling a tear run down my cheek. _

"_So, this is Amanda." he said stepping to the side, revealing Amanda. _

"_Hi! I'm Amanda, Troy told me everything about you...your the match maker Gabriella." she said. _

"_No prob. It's nice meeting you...look, I'm sorry, but my mom wanted me to help her with some stuff." I said running off. _  
"GABIII!" I heard Taylor call.

"You okay?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah?" Troy said worried.

"T-totally." I knew I was still crying. I was tired of wait for Troy. But...I still didn't know what Shar's plans were.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I said madly. I knew Tay and Shar knew exactly what was wrong. Troy howerver didn't.

"Gabi, you know you can tell me everything and anything right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah...but this is private..." I said.

"But, we never kept secrets." Troy said feeling hurt.

"I'd tell you, but it's about..." I looked over at Sharpay and Taylor.

"It's about boys'..." said Taylor.

"Yeah..." Sharpay agreed.

"But I told you everything about my girl problems. Why can't you tell me about your boy problems?" Troy really felt hurt now.

"It's, complicated." I said.

"Complicated enough that you won't tell your best friend about?" Troy sounded really really hurt now.

"Troy...you don't understand." I said still crying.

"I understand that you don't trust me." Troy said.

"No!" I said.

"Whatever Gabi..." Troy said. I looked at Troy with tears in my eyes. And he had the same. I wish I could tell him but it was too hard.

"Troy...it's not like that..." I said.

"Whatever Gabster!" he said, "If you don't trust me, then, I guess what our friendship was made of is gone." he said. And walked away. The bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later." I said. And I walked away.

That Night at 5...

I was in my room. I had already finished my homework. I knew Troy wasn't going to come by, and I hope he didn't. I looked at my hand. My friendship ring was still on. I took it off and threw it at the door. Troy had gaven that to me after us being friends for about 4 months. I had never took it off. "GABI! Troy's here!" I heard my mom.

"TELL HIM TO GO AWAY!" I said madly. I looked at my dresser. There were pictures of Troy and I everywhere. I looked under my bed. It was the scrapbook I made. I looked through it. I was crying harder than ever before. I was sick of waiting for Troy. "GABI! TROY'S HERE!" my mom yelled again.

"TELL HIM TO GO HOME I SAID! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HIM!" I said. I wasn't in the mood in talking to Troy. This was the worst fight. Practically the only fight we've ever had. I heard a knock at my door. "GO AWAY!" I screamed. The door opened. Troy was standing there with tears in his eyes. "What do you want?" I said madly.

"Gab...I-" said Troy.

"YOU DID SO!" I ran into my bathroom and locked the door. "Gabi! I didn't mean it..." Troy said.

"YOU DID TOO!" I said.

"Gabi, I'm sorry..." he called through the door.

"No your not..." I said.

"Gabi...what's this? Our friendship ring?" he asked heartbroke.

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME! AND NOW I DON'T TRUST YOU!" I called. I never wanted to talk to him again. I was tired of waiting for him. He didn't trust me enough. We promised eachother that no matter what...we've believe eachother and if they didn't want to tell us one thing, we'd respect eachother. "Gabriella, why did you take it off?" he asked. He was crying now.

"Troy...you don't trust me. You said so yourself." I screamed. I was completely heartbroke. I knew now that no matter what, Troy and I would never be together.

"'Brie...please...I need to talk to you..." Troy said.

"You didn't let me talk when you left. Why sh-should I?" I asked.

"Because, your my best friend...and always will be. We signed a contract? Remember? When we were 9. Gabi, please...our parents were lawyers, and they made us sign it, don't you remember?" Troy asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Of course I do Troy, look at my dresser mirror." I said softly.

Troy did it. He saw the picture of us signing the contract. And below it was the contract. Then he looked at all the other pictures. "Gabi, I'm sorry...please...don't let this one fight ruin our friendship. Your my best friend." he begged.

"But, you said that our trust was gone. I wanted to talk to you...but you left...you don't trust me do you?" I asked still crying.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry...I just...-Gabi! I can't tell you this without talking to you in person. Please come out." he begged. He was crying. One of the plenty times I've heard him cried. We helped eachother through everything. I helped him through rejections and break ups, and he helped me through the name calling. "Gabs, please...bestie?" he pleaded. I opened the door. His face was wet and red. Mine was too. "Fine...talk." I said. I sat on my bed.

"Gabi, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to tell me, because I told you everything about relationships. And I felt like you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was wrong..." he said looking at me. I looked down.

"Troy, of course I trust you..." I said. I got up and Troy said, "Gabi! Please, can we work this out. Please don't go back into the bathroom." he said.

"Troy, I'm not going into the bathroom." I said. And I got the contract. I noticed Troy was holding my ring. "Look, now we promised eachother that if one didn't want to tell the other, because it was private, the other one would understand and move on..." I said.

"I know..." said Troy.

"Then why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Because, I forgot...and I'm sorry." he said.

"You forgot?? TROY BOLTON! Our parents told us to remember each and every word of this contract! Did you forget that too??" I said.

"No, I just-Gabs, please...and remember, in the contract it also says that if one forget about the contract for only a second, the other would forgive?" he asked.

"Troy! This fight is going to go on forever!" I said.

"Then, I guess...we're not friends anymore..." he said. I looked at him. My heart shattered. Hearing those words come out of his mouth hurt. I stared right into his eyes. He didn't mean it? Right...?

"If this fights going to go on forever then, we're not friends anymore...are we?" he said.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't...I stared at him. I knew he meant it. I didn't want this to happen. I never did. I was just trying to say something.

"Gabi?" he said. I stared into his eyes. How could he do this to me? To us? "Gabs, I..." he didn't finish his sentence. I didn't say anything.

"Have a good life Gabster." he said and walked away. I can't believe he said that! I looked at the door close behind him. I guess...best friends forever doesn't really mean...forever...

**Okay guys, I know it's sad...I cried typing this.**

**xxxKenahl**


	4. Best Friends Again

**Here's chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4**

I was alone. Troy had left. I can't believe he said that. It made my heart completely stop. I sat on my bed. Looking through the scrapbook. "I'm sorry Troy..." I said to myself.

The Next Day...

THIRD PERSON

Usually, Troy would pick Gabriella up from school. But today he didn't. So, Gabriella walked to school. When she got there, she already saw Troy there. He looked at her. Gabriella looked away. My eyes were already filled with tears. "Hey guys, I'm going to go and get some stuff from my locker." Gabriella said avoiding them.

"Gabster, the school isn't open yet, you know that." said Chad.

"Yeah, sorry..." Gabriella looked at Troy. He was ignoring Gabriella. Gabriela looked at them and walked away. "Wait up Gabi!" said Taylor.

"Yeah...?" I said.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

GABI'S POV

"Ask Troy...he was the one who said it all!" I said codly.

"What happened? Troy told us to ask you." Taylor said.

"TROY AND I AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE!" I screamed. That got everyones attention.Troy even looked at me.

"What?" Taylor in shock.

"Troy and I aren't friends anymore. He said it, I didn't. It..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I couldn't help myself. Taylor kneeled down next to me. "Gabi, what happened? What exactly happened." she asked.

"ASK TROY! HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAID IT!" I yelled in anger.

Chad came running over. "Gabi, it's okay..." he hugged me tightly. I looked over at Sharpay. She came running.

"Sharpay, what was your plan?" I asked.

"It was nothing..." Sharpay said.

I broke out of Chad's hug. Troy looked at me. The sparkle in his eyes were gone. "Why Troy??" I said to myself.

"Why!!" I screamed.

Troy walked over to me. "Gabs...I-" he started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT!" I screamed.

"Gabi...please..." he said.

"WHAT ELSE COULD YOU DO, YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST STAB ME IN THE HEART!" I said.

"Gabi...please..." he said. He looked at me. Then hugged me. I cried into his chest.

"Troy...why??" I asked him.

"Gabi! I'm so so so so so sorry! It was the hardest thing more me to do. I didn't mean it...I promise." he said hugging me tighter.

"Troy...promise me...that no matter what...we won't have another fight." I said.

"Promise...I promise, and if I break it, you can...you can...make me study!" he laughed.

I giggled. Troy and I were friends again.

**Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to stop there. I know, it's really really short.**

**xxxKendahl**


	5. Dates

**Okay well, here's chapter 5...**

**Chapter 5**

"Now what Montez?" Troy asked looking at me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know Bolton...it's up to you captain..." I said looking at him.

"Wanna grab some pizza?" Troy asked.

"Mushrooms and pepperoni?" Gabriella asked.

"You know me all to well Montez." Troy laughed.

"Of course I do..." Gabriella giggled.

"Here you call!" Troy said tossing the home-phone to me.

"Why, are you not too good with numbers Bolton?" I asked catching the phone...

"Not really..." Troy chuckled.

"Okay..wait one sec..." I went into the bathroom and called the pizza place.

Once I was done I came out...and of course...Troy was talking to someone...probably a girl. "Whatever Bolton...I'll be right back..." I mumbled and went downstairs.

"Hey mom..." I said walking down the stairs.

"Oh hi hon...where's Troy?" my mom said.

"Oh, upstairs, talking to someone..." I said.

"I'm taking a guess you guys ordered pizza?" my mom raised an eyebrow.

"And how'd you know...?" I asked raising an eyebrow, imitating my mother.

"Because first of all...I picked up the phone to call your dad, and I heard you ordering pizza, and second of all...everytime Troy's here, we have pizza for dinner." my mom knew us too well.

"Okay...but here's the money..." I said handing her a 20 dollar bill.

"No, it's okay...I'll pay..." She said returning it.

"No, I got it!" I said.

"No! I got it..." Troy said from behind me, grabbing the twenty, putting it in my back pocket, and giving my mom her money back.

"Troy...your the guest, you shouldn't have to pay." My mom said.

"But...I'm like your son...aren't I? And, every night Gabs pays for me for dinner, cuz' practically every night I'm here and we order pizza..." Troy said being the gentlemen he is.

"Troy...you-" my mom was interrupted.

"No, it's okay Maria...I got it." Troy said.

"Okay Troy...but at least let me pay you back." my mom said.

"Then that would defeat the purpose of ME buying...wouldn't it?" Troy said.

"C'mon Troy..." I said, dragging me up to my room.

"Sheesh, I was just going to be a nice guy." Troy said pouting.

"Put a sock in Bolton..." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you mad at me Montez, or is it just me?" Troy said.

"No...I'm not mad at you...and by the way...-wait, I'm not going to ask." I said sitting down on my couch.

"No, go ahead..." Troy said.

"K...who was that on the phone...?" I asked slowly.

"Oh...yeah...I gotta date tomorrow..." Troy said.

"No surprise there..." I said.

"Why you jealous?" Troy said.

I stared at him, but the phone rang. YES! Save by the bell...

"Hold that thought..." I said, I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I answered.

"AHH!" I heard two voice screaming.

I covered the ear piece with my hand. "Shar and Tay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah...how'd you know?" I smiled at him.

"Lucky guess..." and gave me a wink. I giggled.

I raised the phone to my ear, and the screaming wasn't done.

"GUYS! What's with the screaming?" I asked.

"Omigosh! Grant...Grant MATTHEWS said that he'd go out with you!" Taylor screamed.

"WHHHAT?" I yelled.

"What Gabs?" Troy said giving me his attention. I just gave him a 1 second gesture and went out on my balcony.

"What happened? Did you-NO! Please don't tell me you asked him out for me...!" I yelled, "Wait, what am I saying...I don't like Grant!" I whispered.

"SO WHAT! You got a date sister! And it's with the captain of the West High football team, he said if it's okay with you, it's a go tomorrow!" Sharpay said excited.

"Seriously? Grant likes me?" I smiled to myself.

"What, you like Grant now?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Maybe, I can get my mind off of Troy..." I said thinking.

"So, your going on the date...?" Sharpay said with hope in her voice.

"Sure...where and when?" I asked smiling.

"Tomorrow, at the movies at 7 and your seeing Eagle Eye!" Taylor said.

"Cool! Well, Troy's over...so I gotta go!" I said, "I think the-"

"Pizza's there?" they said in unison.

"Yes, gotta go! Later!" and I hung up and walked in.

"Gabs, you okay? And your missing out on all the pizza! And your like flushed with red, and I've never seen you this happy since...since you met me..." Troy said with a mouthful of pizza.

I giggled, "What?" Troy asked swallowing.

"Nothing..." I said...I was going on a date tomorrow.

"So...what happened? You look...so...happy...and your completely red...what happened?" Troy asked staring at me.

"Well...I guess I'm going on a date tomorrow." I said smiling.

"WHAT?" Troy yelled.

"You jealous?" I mimicked him.

"No..." Troy mumbled.

"Thought so..." I said grabbing a bite of pizza.

"So...who is it with?" Troy said...it sounded like he was nervous.

"Grant..." I said with a mouthful.

"Oh...the guy you like." Troy said.

THIRD PERSON

"Yeah..." Gabriella said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Right..." Troy sounded hurt.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? My best friend is going out on a date..." Troy said, acting as happy as possible.

"You sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah..." Troy gave him a pearly white smile.

"Okay..." Gabriella said. Gabriella got the image in her head that she was going out with someone, it was perfect...except, it wasn't with Troy.

"I'm happy for you!" Troy said.

"Thanks Troy..." Gabriella gave him a hug.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"But...I swear, he hurts you, and...he'll-"

"Troy...it's okay..." I said.

"Gabs, your my lil' sis...I gotta protect my friend and sister. Your my best friend..and...if you get hurt...it makes me sad." Troy said.

"Yeah..your sister..." I said under my breath.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Nothing...and Grant's a good guy..." I said.

"And you know this how?" Troy asked.

"So far...he's asked me out...nice enough for you Troy?" I said.

"You never know...there are guys out there who will do anything..." Troy said, his anger rising.

"Do you want me to call Grant and ask him why he likes me?" I asked, but I really didn't want to do that.

"You have his number?" Troy asked.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"How?" Troy asked, he sounded hurt.

"Uh...Shar gave it to me..." I said.

"Oh." Troy said, he sighed in relief.

"So...you actually want me to call him...and ask him what he likes about me?" I asked nervously.

"Yep!" Troy laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked...this is something I didn't want to do...I didn't like Grant...maybe a little bit, but...not a lot.

"Please Gabs?" Troy begged.

"Troy..." I said.

"Pwease?" Troy said.

"Troooyyy..." I whined.

"Pwetty pwease with chewies on top?" Troy begged.

"Trooooyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I whined.

Troy kissed me on the cheek, his lips were soft, and it felt so good,"I'll give you another one if you call him." he said.

"Fine! And save the kiss Troy." I smiled to myself.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"I'm sure..." I said.

Troy gave me another kiss on the cheek, "Just in case..." Troy shrugged.

"Thanks Troy..." I said, and picked up my cell.

I put it on speaker phone, it started to ring. "Yo, this is Grant!" he answered.

I giggled, it sounded exactly like Troy on the phone. "Hello...?" Grant said.

"Hey Grant..." I said.

"Oh hey Gabs!" Grant said.

"Yeah...so..." I said.

"I'm excited for our date tomorrow..." he said.

"Me too, I can't wait to see Eagle Eye." I had to force that out.

Troy's eyes went wide. "What?" I mouthed to him.

_'I'm seeing that tomorrow with my date!'_ Troy wrote on a piece of paper.

I stared at him. "Yeah...so why'd you ask me out?" I asked.

"Oh...well...I heard you liked me, and also...I think your pretty, beautiful, smart, and just nice..."

he said.

**Im so so so so sorry, I wanted to continue!**

**xxxKendahl**


	6. What Do You Do?

**Okay...here's the next chapter...chapter 6...**

**Chapter 6**

"Really?" I smiled widely.

"Yeah...your like the prettiest girl I've laid my eyes on." Grant said. I was blushing.

"So...yeah...I can't wait for our date...it'll be fun!" I said.

"Yeah..." Grant said.

'_Did you guys wanna go on a double date with me and Rebecca? '_ Troy wrote on a piece of paper.

I thought about it. I nodded. "Hey, Grant...you know Troy?" I asked.

"Troy Bolton? Yeah...what about him...?" Grant asked.

"Well, most people can say he's my best friend, which is true...and he's here..-"

"What's Bolton doing over there?" Grant said, he sounded jealous.

THIRD PERSON

"Well...he's my best friend..." Gabriella said, kinda scared now.

"And...?" Grant said.

"Well...he was wondering if you and me wanted to join his girlfriend?" Gabriella asked,

"Oh, he has a girlfriend?" Grant asked.

"Yes...so is that a yes?" I asked.

"Sure...we'll meet at the movies at 6:45?" Grant asked.

"Thanks dude...we'll see you then." Troy said, smiling.

"Thanks Grant..." Gabriella said.

"No problem babe..." Grant said. Troy's eyes went wide.

TROY'S POV

BABE? What's with the babe? "Babe?" I mouthed to Gabriella.

She just shrugged back at me. "Later Grant..." Gabriella hung up.

"Babe?" I said again.

"Is that bad?" Gabriella stared at me...I had a bad feeling about Grant.

"I don't know...it's just..." I stopped myself. I wasn't used to guys being all over Gabriella, and I don't like it.

"What Troy? It's okay...I won't get mad." Gabriella said putting her hand on my leg.

"I was, well...I just...don't know about Grant...and I'm not used to you being mobbed by guys." I said slowly.

"Thanks Troy...but it's just one guy...and...I know what I need in a guy..." Gabriella said.

"Okay..." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank for worrying though Troy." she gave me a peck on the cheek and left to go to the bathroom.

"No prob..." I said to myself.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Wow..."I smiled to myself.

I went to the bathroom and came back out. "So..." I said thinking.

THIRD PERSON

"What?" Troy asked getting another slice.

"I'm scared..." Gabriella said sitting down on the couch, instead next to him on my bed.

"Scared of what?" Troy said eating a mushroom.

"Scared...I was wondering, if you could help me...you know...this is my first date." Gabriella said looking around the room. '

"Gabs...first of all, he already likes you if he asked you out, and a guy would be crazy if didn't like you..." Troy said.

"No really?" Gabriella sarcastically.

"So what do you want to know?" Troy said, finishing off the pizza.

"Well, know what to do, like flirting, kissing, stuff like that..." Gabriella said putting her legs up on the couch.

"Oh, that kinda stuff..." Troy said putting his legs on the floor.

"Yeah...like what do guys like?" Gabriella said.

"Well...what do I do, should I let him kiss me or..."

"Let him chase you Gabs...the guys love the chase..." Troy said, sitting down next to Gabriella

"Do I let him catch me?" Gabriella asked looking into his crisp, blue eyes.

"Depends...do you want to be caught?" Troy asked looking at her, wanting to know her answer.

"What do they do when they catch you?" Gabriella said, scooting away slightly.

"Depends what kinda guy Grant is..." Troy said, scooting near her. Gabriella blushed.

Troy had never seen Gabriella so nervous, so scared, "Sheesh, this guy sure has you...how should I put this, uh...under his spell?" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella looked away. She didn't like Grant, not as much as she had loved Troy for all these years, and not once did he ever love her, not in the way she did.

"Sorry..." Gabriella said softly. Troy had never seen her liked this, not ever.

"It's okay 'Brie...just don't worry...what is it do you want to know?"

"What do you when you catch her?" Gabriella said getting up and walking to her bed.

"You really want to do know?" Troy said watching her sit down on the bed. Gabriella stared at him, "The honest answer?" Troy said.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said throwing the pizza box away, and sitting down on the bed.

Troy looked at her mouth, then back up to her eyes, "Kiss her..." Troy said and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Kiss her..." Gabriella had a chill go down her spine, "Then what?" Gabriella said kinda scooting away from him.

"I touch her." Troy said looking Gabriella.

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

Troy scooted next to her, and raised his hand on the back of her neck. Her pulse raced.

Gabriella looked away, not wanting Troy to do this, after 8 years, she was tired of waiting. "So, then what?"

"I kiss her again." Troy said, still his hand was on the back of her neck.

Gabriella looked away, but Troy turned her head back towards him, and their lips met, long and slow seconds. If it was possible, Gabriella was smiling. When, Troy needed a breath, he tore away from her, Gabriella's eyes still closed. "This isn't right Gabriella." Troy said panting.

Gabriella felt the rejection, "Your right..." Gabriella said looking away from him, walking away from him. "This, isn't us..." Troy said. Gabriella kept away, not looking at him, tears building up.

"I gotta go Gabs..." Troy said and left. Gabriella stood there.

It felt so good, but Troy...he didn't love her that way, but he kissed her? What did that mean?

**That it! For that chapter at least! **

**xxxKendahl**


	7. Friends? Best Friends!

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 7...**

**Chapter 7**

The next day...

Gabriella woke up, ate breakfast, and waited for Troy to pick her up. She waited, but she didn't want to talk to Troy, "Hey mom, I'm gonna walk to school." Gabriella said.

"Why? Is Troy sick?" her mom asked.

"No...I just want to walk today..." Gabriella said grabbing her bag.

"Okay...I'll tell Troy." her mom said, and Gabriella left.

A few minutes later...

The door knocked at the Montezs'. "Hey, can you tell Gabi, I'm here." Troy said, once the door opened.

"Oh, Gabriella said, that she wanted to to walk to school." Maria said.

"Oh..." Troy said, "Thanks..." and left and went back to his car.  
TROY'S POV

Gabriella's mad at me, and I know it.

THIRD PERSON

Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and Taylor. "Hey girly...you excited for today?" Sharpay said.

"Well...sorta...Troy's coming..." Gabriella said looking down.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"We kissed..." I said softly.

"WHAAATTTTTTT? YOU KISSED TROY?" They both said at the same time.

"SSSSSSHH, and he kissed me..." Gabriella said.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked.

"He kissed me, and stopped."Gabriella said

"So, he kissed you, and he pulled away?" Taylor asked.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Yeah..." I said.

"Speaking of Troy...where is he? You and Troy always come to school together?" Sharpay said looking around.

"I walked...I didn't want to talk to him." I said looking down at the ground.

"You okay Gabster?" Chad said sitting down next to me.

"Sure..." I said.

Troy's car parked, and walked out, staring at me. And ran up to me. "Hey..." Troy said looking down at me.

"Hey..." I said avoiding his gaze.

"We need to talk..." Troy said.

"I know..." I sighed, I didn't want to, but we had to, to get it out.

I got up and followed Troy to somewhere private. "Listen, Gabs...what happened last night, it was amazing, but..." Troy rubbing the back of his neck, I knew what he was going to say...

"But, it shouldn't have happened." I said looking at him. He looked back up and I looked away, tears were building in my eyes.

THIRD PERSON

Troy wasn't planning on saying that, actually he didn't know what he was going to say. "Yeah...your right..." Troy said.

"Friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Best friends!" Troy assured her.

"Thanks..." Gabriella said.

"No problem.." Troy said and pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah!" Gabriella hugged him tightly.

"But you go knock em' down on that date tonight!" Troy said.

**That's it! **

**xxxKendahl**


	8. I Don't Feel Anything

**Hey guys! I've been trying to get some stories up! So...hope you guys can forgive me! The stories are on an account made by a friend and me. One of my BFFS! Account is: XxXZanessaTroyellaLoveXxX. Thanks guys! Back to my story though! **

**Chapter 8**

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Thanks Troy...you rock!" I smiled at him, wiping away my tears.

"I know..." he chuckled.

"Well...you ready for school?" I asked him, but of course I already knew that answer.

"Gabs...of course I am!" he joked.

"I'm sure you are Troy boy." I laughed and walked into the school right as the bell rang.

"GABI! WAIT UP!" a boy's voice called from behind.

"Well...speaking of date. And besides Troy...you'll be right there? Right?" I asked him.

"Of course 'Brie." Troy said, right before Grant's arms were around me.

"Grant...please...stop!" I giggled. I never liked PDA. (public display of affection)

"What?" he said, kissing my forehead.

THIRD PERSON

Troy stared at the two. "Goin green eyed captain?" Chad whispered in his ears.

Troy jumped. "No..." Troy snapped.

"What Troy?" Gabriella turned.

Troy just smiled, "Nothing..." Troy quickly said and he dragged Chad along with him to first period.

"What was that all about?" Chad asked staring at his best friend.

"Nothing!" Troy said, madly.

At lunch...

Gabriella sat down next to Grant in the cafeteria, with the girls joining. "Hey baby!" Grant said, kissing her.

"Grant! Please..." Gabriella said pulling away.

"Sorry babe!" he said stopping.

Gabriella looked up, looking for his best friend. "Where's Troy Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Over there..." she pointed over to Troy, sitting with the guys. That was a first. They had always sat together at lunch. Even with Troy's girlfriends.

"Why? Is Troy mad at me?" Gabriella asked, staring at Troy. He looked up at her and they made eye contact for a few seconds and he looked away.

"I don't know..." Taylor said, looking at her boyfriend, "I miss Chad though..." Taylor gazed.

"TAY!" Sharpay and Gabriella giggled.

"I thought you and Bolton were friends hun?" Grant asked, kissing her.

"We are..." Gabriella stared at Troy, talking to his friends. When Rebecca sat next to him.

"What's with him then?" Sharpay shook her head.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I stared at him? Was he mad at me? What did I do? "Who knows..." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't care babe...you got me!" Grant said, once again trying to kiss me.

"GRANT!" I yelled.

"Sorry..." he said, stopping.

"It's okay...just stop it okay?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah...I got it hunnie." he smiled at me. And I gave him a peck.

After School...

I waited and waited and waited. I sat there. I've been waiting for a half hour! "TROY!" I yelled. I walked into the gym. And of course...I see him making out with Rebecca. "Whatever Troy..." I rolled my eyes.

TROY'S POV

"What was that?" I asked, hearing a door slam shut.

"What Twoy?" Rebecca asked, smiling.

"What time is it?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know 3:35?" Rebecca said, not caring.

"Oh SHIT!" I got up, grabbed my stuff, "I gotta go babe...I'll see you tonight!" I gave her a quick peck and ran out the gym door. She wasn't there! "GABI!" I yelled.

I ran outside and Gabriella, walking. "GABI!" I yelled.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Of course...now he sees me!" I rolled my eyes. Troy had avoided me all day. He didn't talk to me, he didn't even look at me! What the hell did I do?

I walked faster. "GABI! WAIT UP!" I heard Troy yelling. And hear him starting to run. I started to walk even faster, avoiding him.

"GABRIELLA!" he said, and caught up to me.

"What?!?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry..." Troy said, his blue eyes started to twinkle.

"For what? Avoiding me all day? Leaving me out here for a half hour? Or forgetting about me? What the hell did I do Troy? I didn't do anything!" I yelled madly. I was so mad at him.

"I'm sorry Gabi...I truly am. It's just...I'm not used to sharing you..." Troy gave me a smile.

"It's okay...I guess..." I said staring into his eyes.

"You still want a ride home? After all...we have..." Troy didn't finsish for some reason.

"Dates?" I said staring at him. Sometihng was up with Troy. Either it was just he had a bad day or he was mad at me. Or...he was just moody. I didn't understand it.

"Well then c'mon!" and smiled at me and picked me up.

"TROY!" I giggled. He had picked me up bridal style. He carried me all the way to the car and opened the door and put me in. I laughed.

"All for you my lady!" he said, and shut my door and got in the driver seat and flashed a smile at him. My god was it beautiful!

"You ready?" he asked, gazing at me.

"As always..." I answered, and he turned the car on and drove us home.

We got to our street. "See you tonight Bolton." I smiled at him, getting out of the car.

"See you Montez..." Troy winked at me. It was as if none of today happened.

At 6:45...

I got ready, wearing a denim skirt, and a red halter, with white layers beneath. "HONEY! GRANT'S HERE!" I heard my mom call.

"KAY!" I called back, I put on some lip gloss and went downstairs.

"Hey..." he smiled at me, "You look amazing!" he chuckled.

"You too..." and we left. We were supposed to meet Troy at the movies with Rebecca.

At The Movies...

"Hey baby!" I heard Rebecca running up to Troy.

"Hey Troy..." I smiled at him, and I felt Grant hold my hand, and I smiled at him.

"Oh hey..." Troy didn't even look at me! What the hell did I do???

"You look hot! Don'tchya think Troy?" Grant said, trying to see if Troy would actually care.

"Yeah...sure...hot..."Troy ignored us both and started kissing Rebecca's neck.

THIRD PERSON

Gabriella stared at Troy. There was something up with him. Mood swings maybe? "I'm gonna buy the tickets..." Grant said, staring at Troy.

"I'll come with babe..." Gabriella said, confused about Troy's attitude.

They went to go pay for the tickets and handed them over to Troy and Rebecca. "We'll buy snacks then..." Rebecca said, also glancing at Troy. Rebecca grabbed his hand and they went to the snack counter. Gabriella and Grant just sat down on the bench. "So..." Grant smiled at Gabriella.

"Yes?" Gabriella giggled, thinking she knew what Grant wanted.

"Can I pwease?" Grant chuckled. Gabriella nodded and gave her a quick peck.

With Troy...

Troy glared at the two. He didn't feel comfortable with Grant. He seemed...wrong to him. She hadn't done much flirting and it showed. Gabriella's first boyfriend was with Grant, and Troy didn't like it. He for sure didn't like him touching Gabriella like that, kissing her like that, looking at her like that! Troy's anger rose staring at the two. Seeing Gabriella giggling at Grant and Grant kissing her made him madder than ever.

"You ready Trowsie?" Rebecca giggled, holding soda and him holding popcorn.

"Of course Becca..." Troy said, smiling at her and walking back towards the other couple.

"Ready to go 'Brie?" Grant asked Gabriella. Troy eyes widened. He was the one who had came up with that nickname for her. His anger rose. Nobody ever called Gabriella called her that unless it was him, Chad, or any of their friends.

"Of course!" Gabriella giggled, and the two couples handed the movie theater person their tickets and told em' which way the movie was. They sat down in the theater Gabriella smiling at Grant, Rebecca smiling at Troy. It went: Rebecca, then Troy, Gabriella, and Grant.

They watched the movie in complete silence, every once in a while Gabriella would look at Grant and smile, and hold his hand.

At the End...

"That was such a great movie!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Totally!" Grant picked her up.

"GRANT!" Gabriella giggled. Grant put her back down.

"Well...I guess I'll see you Monday?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course babe." Grant assured her. Grant smiled sweetly at Gabriella.

"Cool..." Gabriella gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Bye Troy..." Gabriella said, avoiding eye contact. All night, Troy was acting weird. Gabriella tried to cling on to Troy whenever she was scared, but he avoided her. So, Gabriella went to Grant. Troy was always there for Gabriella.

"What no hug???" Troy asked bitterly, giving her this cold glare.

Gabriella stared at Troy, "What's your problem Troy?" Gabriella said, wanting to know what was up.

"I don't have a problem Gabriella." Troy said. Troy never said Gabriella unless he was mad at her, or it just fit at whatever moment he used.

"Great...then I'll you later..." Gabriella felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Later...yeah whatever." Troy rolled his eyes.

"There's my ride Twoy...I love you!" Rebecca kissed him, and left into her dad's car.

"Well...I'll c'mon Gabriella." Grant said, and Troy and Gabriella walked to their cars and elft.

AT TROY'S...

Troy stared out the window. He got their before them, because they decided to talk more before leaving. Troy was furious. All night long he had to see Gabriella being touched by that jerk. There was something about him that wasn't right. He knew he was acting like a jerk all night. A car pullled up across the street. It was Grant's car. They said goodnight and kissed.

"I'm sorry Bella..." Troy said in frustration. It confused him. Not over these past 8 years, Troy had never gotten this feeling towards Gabriella. Not once had he gotten jealous when other guys talked to her. But, Troy and the guys' from the basketball team were the only ones who ever did talk to Gabriella. He stared at them for little longer. Grant kissed her on the cheek and Gabriella hugged him. Grant then left. Gabriella looked up at Troy's window. But luckily, the darkness of his room ate him up, so she couldn't see him. Gabriella walked up and went inside.

Before Troy knew it...he was yelling at himself for acting like such a jerk to Gabriella. She didn't deserve it. But that wasn't what made him mad the most. What did, was the fact he felt feeling towards her and not ever feeling like this before, and feeling like this way...not knowing that there was a slite chance of her feeling feeling towards him.

Once again...before he knew it, he was climbing up the tree closest to her balcony. He's done it a million times, spending time with Gabriella at night for a while. He knocked on the balcony door. And the lights flickered on. "What are you doing here Troy???" she hissed, still mad about the way he had acted on her first date.

"We need to talk to Gabs...things are...weird." Troy said, still outside looking at Gabriella. 'God she looks so beautiful' Troy thought.

"Troy...we already decided it was a mistake..." Gabriella said looking at Troy, trying not to cry.

"You did...I didn't. I never finished what I got to say...remember?" Troy looked at Gabriella, walking closer to her.

"I remember Troy...but it was a mistake. It should've happened. Look at us! You were acting like this complete stranger all night...like we were never friends!" Gabriella said, her anger growing.

"I know...and I'm sorry, but...I don't like this feeling I'm getting from Grant." Troy said, walking even closer to her.

"What's wrong with Grant?" Gabriella said confused.

"Stuff...and not only him, every guy..." Troy chuckled, moving closer, but she didn't back up. A chill ran through Gabriella's spine. Hearing these words come out of Troy's mouth. "Touch luck Troy...I want Grant. And besides, I'm too mad to even be around you!" Gabriella's confidence slowing rising again.

"Why? Because we kissed..." Troy felt hurt...but once again, getting even close to her.

"It was a mistake, and it will never happen again." Gabriella shook her head.

"Right...never again Gabs..." Troy took one more step, and they were touching.

"Troy...please...don't..." Gabriella looked away.

"Don't do what?" Troy said. Gabriella looked up.

"This...I don't this to ruin our friendship. You're to special!" Gabriella said, her heart told her she wanted this, but her brain told her she didn't.

"You are too...that's why..." Troy said, his beautiful eyes looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"We can't do this Troy!" Gabriella said, tears building in her eyes. One finally falling.

"What is Gabs? I love you...you love me...." Troy wiped her tear with his thumb, she had wanted him to say those words after those 8 long years, but...was too afraid, not knowing what to do now that it had finally happened.

"I don't...I love you...I didn't feel anything!" Gabriella said, another tear falling from her eyes.

"Hows 'bout now?" Troy stared into her eyes another moment, and lowered his head to hers and kissed her passionatly. She moaned with a sound of plesure. Troy groaned, their mouths mating. The kiss took all of Gabriella's emotions away. Her anger, her confusion, her thoughts, just melted away. Troy tore away, breathing fast and hard.

"Now...tell me you didn't feel anything and I will leave you alone...I promise..." Troy said, giving her a crooked smile.

"I...I didn't feel anything...I'm sorry..." Gabriella looked away, breaking her own heart, killing her to say that.

"Okay...I'll see you around then Gabi..." Troy said turning around, climbing back down.

Gabriella was left their alone, on the balcony. Staring at the place where Troy once stood. She broke down in tears, knowing she had just let go of their friendship.

**Okay...guys...I know, this sounds similar to a story! DON'T POST A REVEIEW ABOUT IT, OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET A CHAPTER!**

**xxxKendahl**


	9. Lost In Love

**Sorry guys for the late um update! How was everyones' holidays? Mine was great...and yea. I've been bored, and realized I haven't updated on this one in a while, and I left at a bad cliff hanger. Lol so here it is guys! Can you guys give me reviews btw? And Gabriella is a complete total, slut and totally lost in the next few chapters...**

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella stared out of her balcony. She had loved Troy for so long, and now he felt the same way. Why did she reject him? Refuse to let her feelings out? Maybe it was because she had a boyfriend. Or, she lost her feelings?

The Next Day...

Gabriella had always got a ride with Troy to and from school. She looked out the door, and realized Troy had left without her. "GABI!" her mom called.

"Yea?" Gabriella said walking down the stairs.

"Where's Troy?" her mom asked her, confused. Her mom knew that they had been the best of friend since the day they had met. What happened between them?

"Um, I told Troy that I wanted to get some exercise yesterday, so I'd walk to school today..." Gabriella smiled to herself, satisfied with her lie, still sad about her decision.

"Oh, okay...well have fun!" she said, "Have a great day at school..." her mom called as Gabriella grabbed a piece of bacon, and walked out the door.

Gabriella walked to school, lonesome, kicking a rock. Taylor drove by and slowed down driving beside her.

"Gabs? Is that you?" she asked, confused looking at her friend, who had tears in her eyes.

Gabriella looked up and saw her friend, then stared back to the ground. "Gabs? Why aren't you with Troy? Doesn't he give you a ride to school?" Taylor asked confused.

"Yea, most of the time, if we're not in a fight...or being heartbroken..." Gabriella said still walking.

"Well get in!" Taylor said wanting her to tell her the whole, entire story.

"Nah...I'm good Tay. Keep driving. See you at school..." Gabriella wanted to be alone.

"You sure Gabs?" Taylor asked, getting worried.

"Yea, see you at school kay?" Gabriella said, wanting to be alone to think.

"Kay later hun!" and she drove off.

At school...

Taylor got out of her car and joined her friends, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan. "Tay? Where's Gabs?" Sharpay asked confused.

"She wanted to walk alone to school..." Taylor said staring at Troy. Troy went wide-eyed.

"Is she alright?" Sharpay asked, worried.

"Um, I don't know. She was crying when I was saw her. I asked her to get in, and I'd give her a ride, and she said she wanted to be alone...and she'd see me here..." Taylor said wondering what had happened between Troy and Gabriella. Or Grant?

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, "I thought you gave Gabriella rides to school..." Sharpay glared at him.

"I forgot..." Troy said, feeling guilty.

"Uh-huh..." Sharpay said.

"HEY TWOYSIE!" Rebecca said, making out with him.

"GET A ROOM!" Sharpay screamed, frustrated.

"Well Sorry DRAMA QUEEN!" Rebecca screamed back.

"Nice choice Troy..." Sharpay glared at him. She got out her cell and called Gabriella. Gabriella didn't answer. "She better be okay Troy..." Sharpay said glaring at him.

The bell rang...

They all went to first class. Troy had first class with Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Gabriella. But she wasn't there.

Or the next class...or the next. Where was she?

At lunch...

Troy was starting to get worried. Then Gabriella sat down next to Taylor. "OMIGOD! BRIE! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Taylor hugged her friend, relieved she was okay.

"I...was at the park...thinking. I couldn't go to school for a while..." Gabriella whispered, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"You okay Gabster?" Chad grabbed her chin and raised her head, seeing her eyes were filled with tears, eyes red with anger and sadness, and her face was wet and red.

"Sure..." Gabriella turned away. Sharpay stared at Troy.

"BABY!" Grant said hugging his girlfriend.

"Hi..." Gabriella said, wanting him to go away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Gabriella got up and left, into the girls' bathroom. Staying there, until the 5th period started.

She went to 5th period, which she had with Troy...

"Gabi..." Troy said breaking the silence. Gabriella wanted to walk alone, but Troy walked beside her every step of the way.

Gabriella kept silence. Staring at the floor, then her eyes roaming around, avoiding looking at Troy at all. "Gabs...look. I don't know what's wrong with you..?" Troy said confused, remembering what had happened between the two last night.

Gabriella walked faster and walked into science. They took a test. Gabriella bombed it. Troy stared at her, looking at her grade. This wasn't like normal Gabriella. Troy need to know what was going on with her.

The next day...

Gabriella was better. She ignored Troy, and didn't speak to him, at all.

The next day...

Gabriella had felt guilty for how she had acted and tried talking to Troy. "Troy?" she said looking at him, while he was opening his door.

"WHAT?!?!" he yelled, his voice, loud and obnoxious.

Gabriella backed up. "I-I'm sorry..." she said trying to hold his eye contact.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! AND YOU STOPPED TALKING TO ME!" Troy was pissed...

"I'm sorry Troy...It's just...it's just...I...I..." Gabriella couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm tired of your stupid attitude...have fun with Grant Gabs..." Troy walked away.

That night...

Gabriella stared at the pictures of her and Troy. One of her birthday Troy had gotten her a bracelet engraved, saying My Best Friend...and on the back it said ..Forever...

She wore it everyday, including yesterday and the day before that. She missed him. She loved him...but she couldn't do do it. She was lost in confusion, frustration, and love.

The next day...

Troy and Gabriella started to practically drift. They didn't talk, look at eachother, or even think about eachother.

"Hey babe...wanna go out tonight?" Grant asked.

"Totally..." Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend.

"Kay then!" Grant winked at her and left.

**Sorry guys, I'm gonna end it here...try and get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**xxxKendahl**


	10. Back To Normal

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the updating. (A/N: now if this finally get's up, I'd like to say Fanfiction did NOT let me upload any documents, so I was having issues, so if it's late...I'm terribly sorry!)**

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella woke up the next day. "School...great." she mumbled to herself, and made her bed quickly, and went into the bathroom to take a quick, hot shower.

She came out of the steamy bathroom and put on a black tank with lace at the bottom then put on a cute red shirt over it that a had a v-neck. Then put on some blue faded jeans. Simple, but still as cute.

"Gabi!!! Troy's here!" Gabriella heard her mom yell downstairs.

"Troy?" she said as confused as ever. "What would he be doing here? Last time I checked he blew up and didn't want to speak to me ever again..." Gabriella thought.

There was a knock and the brass door knob turned slowly. It opened and it revealed Troy. "Hey..." he smiled softly. Gabriella stared.

"Hi..." she said looking down at the floor.

"So you ready Montez? After all...the amazing Montez is _never_ late for school." Troy chuckled nervously breaking the silence.

Gabriella looked up, and smiled. It was still the Troy she had grown to love. Who she still loved. "Of course." she giggled, "Lemme just get my glasses." she said and went by her night stand and grabbed her case that held her glasses.

She opened it up and put the glasses. She snapped the case shut and looked up at Troy. "I'm ready." she said and she gave a small smile.

Troy was just about to open the door and walk out, "Hey Troy?" Gabriella said softly, and he turned around and Gabriella hugged him tightly.

Troy smiled, and a feeling of relief flowed through him. He came over to make up with his friend. Things may be different, but Gabriella was too special for him to let go and hurt. He'd feel too bad. Even though, he was deeply in love with her. More than ever. He never felt like this with any other girl he had dated. "You are my best friend. And let's keep it that way. Okay?" Gabriella said as the stopped hugging each other.

"Of course." Troy smiled and Gabriella kissed him on the cheek.

Troy smile became bigger and they walked downstairs and out the door. Gabriella got into the car, and buckled up, as Troy started the car. "So how are you and Rebecca?" Gabriella asked, trying to make everything normal again.

"We...broke up." he said, remembering the reason why they had broken up in the first place. It was because of her...Gabi.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Gabriella said putting her hand on his leg to give him comfort.

"It's fine...it's not like she is anything compared to you..." he joked, and Gabriella forced a laugh. Why is it so hard that they can't be together? It was like it was wrong. They were friends. What would happen?

"Thanks..." she muttered as they drove into the East High parking lot. Gabriella got out once they were parked and she was greeted by a very...different Grant. "Gabi...we need to talk." he said in a serious tone. She knew this was going to happen.

"I get it. You wanna break up. Well...so do I." Gabriella said in a serious tone as well. Really she did. She was sick of him, and she didn't feel anything when she was with him.

"Really...?" he said staring at her and Gabriella nodded.

"I'm sorry..." she said and she felt Troy staring wide eyed.

"No...it's fine. It's better off that we both want to break up. That way there's no heart breaking." he chuckled and Gabriella nodded.

"Well...I'll see ya around then...?" Grant asked, as any other boy would when they were breaking up.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, see you around." Grant nodded as well and left.

Troy was still wide eyed as ever. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, "I coulda just beat him up...and then it would've been over sooner." he joked and Gabriella laughed, relieved.

"Ha ha ha very funny Troy." she laughed as they walk toward the school and they were greeted by smiling friends.

"Looks like they made up." Chad smiled at them, happy that everything was back to normal.

"I could never stay mad at a beautiful girl like 'Brie." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella on the cheek and Gabriella smiled.

They were friends. Problem was...they wanted to be more. Gabriella was still afraid. Afraid of what though?

**Enjoy! Review!**

**xxxKendahl**


	11. Mutual Heartbreak

**Damn guys sorry! I haven't updated on this story since freaking LAST YEAR. I apologize, and this is my apology ;) Btw I SOOO got my writing mojo back! Hahaha! **

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella stood there on the stairs in front of the school. She looked at her best friend…for the past eight years. She loved everything about him. He was amazingly fit, he had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to flow like cold ice water, he had the hair, he had the cutest smile she'd ever seen, he was the sweetest boy she had ever met, and they were only best friends. So what was the problem?

"Hey Gabs…so you and Troy together…?" Sharpay asked nudging Gabriella, giving her a cheeky smile.

"No. I'm too afraid of him." Gabriella mumbled so softly that it was barely audible.

"Why…?" Sharpay said raising an eyebrow, "You've been waiting for this for…well eight years. You've loved him since the first day you ever met him. So what's the problem? He would never hurt you. He loves you too much." Sharpay explained, trying to make sure Gabriella understood.

"Yeah, but not in the way I do. He has girls all over him twenty four seven and I just can't seem to risk this amazing friendship we've built over the years…but I can't seem to keep hurting myself." Gabriella suddenly had the realization of what she needed. She needed to get over him. That way, loving him wouldn't hurt him. She had to find someone similar to Troy and was willing to love her back.

"You've got that 'I got an idea' face…" Sharpay said narrowing her eyes, "Should I ask…?" Sharpay said.

"C'mon! We gotta go get Tay!" Gabriella got up and grabbed Sharpay's arm and they ran and got Taylor.

Troy watched Gabriella. What was he going to do? Troy wasn't the type to love a girl this passionately. Or well…he never thought of Gabriella, his best friend, ever like this before. She was smart, cute, beautiful, cheesy, amazing, the most beautiful brown eyes, the cutest smile, and she was his best friend. He felt the exact same way Gabriella did. His plan was exactly like Gabriella's. He didn't want to hurt her or himself.

Troy decided to put his plan into motion and looked for girls he was attracted to at East High, but had the whole package like Gabriella; just as Gabriella was doing with Sharpay and Taylor. And they both what they were looking for, Gabriella found a guy on the football team, who was not big, but still fit, and he was pretty cute. He was smart and well, Gabriella and the guy talked in class every now and then. Now, it was time to put the plan into action, and that was to start flirting with him.

Troy found his girl. She was pretty decent, when it came to grades, and she was a cheerleader. He walked over to her, and immediately the girls face began to light up. Everyone stared at Troy, including the three girls that were trying to win the heart of the star football play, especially the one with the black hair, with brown eyes. It was a girl Gabriella didn't mind.

"You okay Gabriella…?" Taylor asked, hoping Gabriella wasn't beginning to feel her heart shatter to pieces.

"No, I'm fine. Troy is always the type to go find a girl after the one before didn't work out. And Sara seems someone perfect for Troy. She's not an idiot, and she's a cheerleader. Good for him." Gabriella said staring at Troy talking to her, with his smile that he used to win over a girl. A smile Gabriella never got to see him use on her.

Gabriella looked away, as she felt tears in her eyes begin to flow over and fall from her eyes like rain. "Gabi…you know that you deserve better." Sharpay hugged Gabriella, hoping to comfort her.

"Exactly. Shar's right. Troy is the idiot who will never see how beautiful and perfect you are for him. And if he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve your love." Taylor said hugging her as well.

"So you wanna go out…?" Troy asked Sara, and Sara was filled with excitement.

"Of course I would Troy!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Awesome." Troy said smiling and realizing what was going on with his best friend. She was crying…

"Hey, uhm here, call me…" he said writing down the number on her arm, "And I'll see you tonight. " Troy said, wanting to rush over to Gabriella and hug her tightly and hold her in his arms, while kissing her forehead.

"Awesome! I'll see you in math and English!" Sara said and went to go back and shriek with her friends.

Troy ran over to Gabriella and immediately he was shooed away. "Guys…c'mon, as Gabriella's best friend I think I deserve to know what's wrong." Troy said, trying to find out what was making Gabriella so upset lately.

Gabriella heard his voice, and immediately, hearing him say best friend, just broke her heart even more. '_He belongs with me…' _Gabriella thought. "I'm fine Troy." Gabriella said finally facing the boy of her dreams. Her makeup was ruined and she now just ruined her perfect day.

"No you're not Gabs. 'Brie…just tell me what's wrong." Troy begged. He hated when she wouldn't tell him anything.

"She's not gonna tell you if it involves a guy!" Taylor yelled, a little too loudly, and Troy felt that little pinch of hurt flow through his body.

"…oh…well then I don't think I want to know. " Troy said.

"Of course you don't! " Gabriella screamed, loudly, and ran off of school grounds. Sure, she was being a little too dramatic, but well that's how Gabriella was. She never wanted attention when she acted this way, she just wanted them to know that she was angry and wanted to be left alone.

"Gabi…I-" Troy began, but it was too late. Gabriella took of her shoes and ran off as fast as she could.

"Hey what's wrong with Gabriella…?" the boy said. Sharpay and Taylor smiled. It was perfect. It was Jace, the guy on the football team.

"She's just upset." Taylor said.

Jace nodded and ran after Gabriella. Troy stood wide eyed. And hurt. That's what Troy should have been doing right now. But he didn't. He stood their motionless, and hurt.

"Oh…I get it now. Gabriella likes him. Okay. I guess I'll…go." Troy said walking slowly off back Chad and Taylor and Sharpay raised an eyebrow. What was up with Troy…?

"I'll be right back." Taylor said, and ran after Troy and grabbed him by the arm. "Ow! What the hell Tay?!" Troy yelled, and Taylor went wide eyed. Troy was crying…

**:P I'm gonna stop there guys! Enjoy…tehehe. **


	12. Taylor The Matchmaker

**Hey guys, well, I'm updating today! Wooohooo! Hahaha, I'm hoping this chapter will get reviews. And then I'm trying to finish up a few stories and then finally start a NEW High School Musical story, that I'm hoping will be so amazing that you guys will review, instead of freaking putting it on your favorites or putting it on story alert. **

**Chapter 12**

Troy was crying…

Taylor went wide-eyed to see the golden boy of East High crying. Hard. "Troy…" Taylor softened her eyes and her voice, kneeling down next to Troy.

"What? Are you gonna do that again?" Troy said, almost raising his voice, but then just staring at the cement, letting tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Taylor said, then looking at Troy once more. She realized that watching Troy cry hurt her more than when she watched Gabriella cry. Watching a boy cry was a little bit more heartbreaking…because boys were supposed to stay the strong one…but…when they finally do break…it hurts.

"It's okay Tay." Troy laughed lightly, and then Taylor looked at him.

"Okay Troy, so what's the deal?" Taylor asked nudging him a little bit trying to figure out what he was so…sad about.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Troy said still looking down in between his legs, letting a few more tears drop from his eyes.

"C'mon Troy…look, you may be a lunk-headed, jerk face _sometimes_, but in between all of that, you're my friend, and I do care about you. So tell me." Taylor said sternly, and Troy looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Gabriella…" Troy said in one word and Taylor gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"You-"Taylor stared at Troy, before he interrupted her.

"Yes. I like her." Troy finally admitted, "But please Taylor, I'm begging you, please, please, please, don't tell her; or anybody else. I'm begging you and I trust you. Please. Just. Don't. " Troy said, taking her hand begging her.

Taylor smiled at him, genuinely of course, like she always does. "Of course Troy." She said and Troy pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thanks Tay." Troy smiled.

With Gabriella…

"Gabi!" Jace shouted as he found Gabriella at the park on the swing, sobbing.

Gabriella looked up and realizing who it was, she quickly wiped her tears away and smiled at Jace. "Hey…" Gabriella said, looking down at the gravel, where she was playing with it with her converse.

"So why'd you run off back there? " Jace sat down by Gabriella in the swing next to him.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just…you know…drama?" Gabriella laughed lightly, and then Jace nodded.

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you ever wanna talk about it…I'm here. Right by your side." Jace smiled and Gabriella blushed, as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks…" Gabriella smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey…I was wondering Gabi, if…you were willing to uhm, go on a date with me on Friday?" Jace smiled at Gabriella smiled widely.

"Of course!" Gabriella hugged him once again, and he twirled her around.

With Troy…

Troy waited for them to come back with Taylor, and as they walked back they saw Gabriella and Jace were hand in hand smiling. Troy looked at them, and then Taylor looked at Troy. "Look…Troy, just, ignore it. Why not just go for that girl you were just talking to?" Taylor said and Troy shook his head..

"No. I don't want to. I want…her." Troy said as Gabriella looked at Taylor and smiled and then at Troy and glared.

Taylor didn't have a response, she had no idea how she was going to be stuck in the middle. Maybe she could get someone else to be in the middle with her, and see if they could somehow get them together. Because, Taylor knew the two belonged together. They do say that you're supposed to marry your best friend…

**Okay, that was short. But I'm only going to do like 2 more chapter and then I'm going to end this one. I'm not really enjoying writing this anymore. Heh…sorry guys. So I hope you understand. **


	13. I've Always Been There For You

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the some-what late update for these stories. I get busy, and I hope all you guys had a good 4****th**** of July (those who live in America obviously)! **_**And I'm going to see if I can finish this story like in the chapter.**_

_**Note: This is probably poorly written, just because of the fact I ran out of ideas for this story…which is why I'm ending it. **____** sorry! And there is language in this chapter. **_

**Chapter 13-Last Chapter**

Taylor was in her thinking process. First of all, she needed to know how much Gabriella liked this new guy, Jace. She needed help as well. "CHAD!" she yelled as she saw him pass by her in the hallway. She was going to need Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, and Kelsi.

"Yo!" Chad smiled as he hugged his girlfriend. She smiled, almost forgetting the problem at hand.

"Chad, I need help." Taylor said getting right down to the problem. How was she going to get these two lovebirds together? Obviously, yes, they were destined to be together. And she knew that Gabriella has like Troy since the day they met.

"With?" Chad raised his eyebrow.

"Troy and Gabriella." Taylor huffed and he smiled and shook his head.

"Brilliant. Well let's get the gang together and then get them together." He laughed and off they went.

Friday Night at the date:

Gabriella smiled at Jace and took his hand. "So what do you want?" Jace smiled at Gabriella, "Maybe a slice of me…?"

Gabriella was about to kill him. He's been acting like this all night. Trying to kiss her, wrap his arms around her, and try everything to get in her pants.

"Yeah!" she heard coming from behind her and she turned around. It was the gang and they were all sitting down in a booth. Gabriella smiled at them and Taylor just waved.

"Now Gabriella…I'm so excited to have you over at my house after our little date this evening." Jace said changing booths as he wrapped his arm around her and then started to kiss her neck.

"Jace, stop…please." Gabriella begged softly.

"C'mon babe…" he said as he scooted closer to her and she scooted backwards.

"Jace, really….stop." she said a little louder.

"Gabriella. You know you want me. Now c'mon." he whispered into her ear.

"JACE!" she screamed as she got up.

Everyone stared at the chaos and Chad and Taylor smiled. They all knew this was going to happen. They did their research. They heard that Jace was the player type, and only went on little dates just so he could get into girls pants.

"Woah, now, c'mon Gabs, you know you don't want to start a commotion." Jace said as he began to reach for his pocket.

"JACE STOP!" she screamed even louder as everyone just stared.

He smiled as he pulled out the knife. "So, you really wanna make this hard Gabi?" he said.

"She said stop." She heard a firm voice behind her.

"So, you're all of a sudden gonna stand up for your little girl Bolton?" Jace smirked and just held the knife up and aimed it at Troy.

"She said stop." Troy said once again in a firm voice, his eyes lighting up with adrenaline and fury.

"I heard you the first time." Jace rolled his eyes.

"What about now?" Chad said as he took Jace in a head lock and growled. "Don't ever, ever touch Gabriella like that again. Especially when she says stop." He said grabbing the arm with the knife and squeezing his wrist.

"Now drop it." He whispered into Jace's ear.

"Get the fuck off of me asshole." Jace said as he began squirm.

Troy laughed as he just took the knife out of his hand and threw it in the trash. "Now get the fuck out the restaurant before we change our mind. And by the way, don't come back to East High as we call the cops." He said as he punched Jace's jaw as hard as he possibly could. Jace nodded as Chad let go of him and he ran out of the restaurant.

Gabriella ran into Troy's arms. Troy was still infuriated that someone do that his best friend. His knuckled were clenched tight , a little bruised from punching Jace. "Troy…" she said as she began sobbing into his chest.

"Ssh. Gabs, it's okay. I'm right here." He said as he stroked her hair softly and whispered into her ear that everything was going to be okay.

Taylor smiled as they all high-fived. Their planned worked out perfectly. "Troy, why was I so stupid?" Gabriella said as she began crying harder and harder by each second. She felt so stupid for falling for some stupid 'gentlemen' act. She was supposed to be smart.

"Gabi, anyone would have. It's not your fault. He's a jerk." Troy said, "And besides you of all people, are not dumb. You are one of the smartest girls, no people at school." He said as he continued hugging her tightly, trying to comfort her in a hushed tone.

"I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here Troy." Gabriella said as he embraced him tightly, almost melting into his arm.

"Gabi, I've always been there for you. And I always will be." Troy said as she lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Gabriella smiled, "And I've always been there for you." She smiled as she kissed him passionately trying to memorize every single aspect of the moment that was unfolding in front of her…

**Okay cheesy ending. Oh well. I think this is a crappy story. So the end! Sorry for the crappy ending guys. Make sure you read my new story that I'll be posting either today or tomorrow!**


End file.
